Zombie (Minecraft)
Zombies are undead hostile mobs. Spawning In the Overworld, zombies spawn in groups of 4 at a light level of 7 or less. Zombies have a 5% chance to spawn as a zombie villager and a 5% chance to spawn as a baby zombie. Baby zombies have an additional 5% chance of spawning as a chicken jockey. Monster Spawners Zombies can spawn from monster spawners inside dungeons. Behavior Zombies spawn in groups of 4 and will pursue the player on sight. Zombies will attempt to avoid obstacles, including sheer cliffs and lava, and will try to find the shortest path towards the player.3 Unlike skeletons, zombies do not try to avoid being hit, and continue to pursue the player even when being attacked. Zombies can sometimes deal damage through a closed door, as shown on the picture to the right. Like most mobs, zombies will always float on water, even if their target is below them. At dawn, generally when the sun is 15 degrees or more above the ground (that is, when the moon can no longer be seen), most zombies will catch fire and burn once exposed to direct sunlight. Zombies with head armor are immune to sunlight, but the armor piece will take damage. They may make some attempt to seek out shade during this time, or enter bodies of water to protect themselves from burning up, but will exit protective areas to chase a nearby player or villager. If they attack an entity while burning, they will set it on fire. As zombies are undead mobs, they are harmed by the status effect Healing and healed by the status effect Harming. They are also immune to regeneration and poison. Attacking Villagers Zombies will attack villagers within 42 blocks. Once a zombie has focused on a villager, the zombie will ignore any other villagers and the player, until its target is dead or a mob or player attacks. Zombies will bang on closed wooden doors, and on Hard (and Hardcore) difficulty, up to 14.5% of them (depending on regional difficulty) can succeed in breaking them down. Otherwise, the door will crack, but not break. Iron doors are always safe. In Pocket Edition, zombies cannot break down wooden doors at all. Trivia * Zombies can climb ladders, but will only do so if their path finding runs them into one. * Zombies can frighten villagers from behind walls of glass. Villagers will even run into a fire to "escape" from zombies behind glass. * Zombies' attack range is a bit higher in the Console Editions than the PC version. * If a zombie spawns wearing multiple pieces of armor, the armor will never be mismatched (i.e. all pieces will be made of the same material); the same applies for skeletons. * The hat part of zombie texture can be used for zombie villagers, but it will be cubic instead of a parallelepiped. * Zombies will not catch fire if they are caught in cobwebs. * A Zombie holding an item given by a player will not despawn when left alone. * Killing a Baby Zombie will not give the player the "Monster Hunter" achievement. * Currently, zombies have the most subtypes of all the mobs: ** This is because zombies can be zombie villagers, baby zombies, armed, armored, or any combination of the above. ** Baby zombies can also rarely be chicken jockeys. * Zombie villagers will drop normal zombie heads when killed by a charged creeper. Credit * Minecraft Wiki Category:Minecraft characters Category:ZombiesCategory:Mobs Category:Creature Category:Video game characters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Undead Characters Category:Monsters